I'm Already Gone
by KaySnap55
Summary: A song-fic oneshot of Sirius and Marlene's relationship


_Remember all the things we wanted?_

_Well all the memeries there haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Sirius kissed the tip of Marlene's nose. "I love you Mar, you know I didn't mean any of that." Struggling against tears she nodded and leaned against him. "Love you too Siri. I didn't mean any of it either." _But I did_ she thought, looking up Sirius's handsom face._ I meant every word._

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would have worked out right_

_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you but now I cant stop_

"Why are you like this?" she screamed. "You just walk around and flirt with all of them, do you not care about me? Am I not good enough?" Marlene sunk into the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Mar you know that's not true, you ARE good enough. I don't even relize I'm doing it." "Why do I not belive you" she whispered, not caring about the look of hurt that flashed across Sirius's face. He grabbed her roughly and pressed his lips against hers, and Marlene cursed herself for responding eagerly.

_I just want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road, Someones got to go_

_And I want you to know, you couldnt have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on, so I'm already gone_

Tears streamed down Marlene's face as she left the note and the CD laying on Sirius's bed. She just couldn't do this anymore. It was too hard for her. Thinking back, she remembered the way he laughed after her kissed her, or his hugs, well everything about him really. Taking a deep breath she turned around, snatched up the CD and the note, and ran out of his dorm.

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

"I'm sorry!" Marlene cried. "I'm sorry I couldn't be bloody perfect for you! I'm sorry that you regret going out with me!" Tears blinded her as she ran towards the door. "Yeah. You better be sorry. You just lucky you got to go out with me this long" Marlene turned slowly when Sirius shouted after her. Running back to him she punched him in the jaw, feeling satisfied when she heard a **crunch**. "I'm not sorry for that" she hissed

_Started with a perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison set it_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

Rubbing Marlenes arms, he turned her slowly. "Come here" he whispered. Without thinking, she melted into him. Her hands weaved through his hair and his hands pulled her into his lap, then ran up and down her back, sending shivers up her spine. Everything was so…. Perfect. Marlene smiled against Sirius's lips and moaned in pleasure when he bit down on her lip. Nothing could take him away from her now.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone  


It had been their worst fight yet. It had left their friends shocked and speechless. They had never seen how far Marlene and Sirius could go, and the shouts had echoed in their ears for the rest of the night. Lily hugged her friend close. "You have to end it sweetie" she murmered in her friends ear. "I know" Marlene sobbed. "I know"

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah  


Looking down at his bed, Sirius smiled when he saw a note from Marlene. Laying next to it was a CD and a CD player. Opening the note his smile morphed into a look of horror.

**I'm sorry Sirius. I cant do this anymore. This song says everything I want to say. I'm so sorry.**

Hands tremebling, he slowly placed the CD into the player and hit play

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
_

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he lay in his bed, the hangings closed. Mar was right. The song said everything perfectly. Too perfectly. And he knew, in his heart, that he was never going to get her back. Never going to get his angel back.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone  
_

"Mar did you do it?" Lily stepped tentivley into the room, and was shocked to that Marlene wasn't crying. "Mar are you ok?" Lily asked, concerned. When she looked up, her eyes weren't red or puffy, and she had a small smile on her face. "I feel so much better now that all that is over" she said softly "I know he loved me, he really did, i- I just couldn't take it anymore." The tears finally broke through and Lily held her close as her friend cried.

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

**Soooo did you like it? I was listening to the song and I was like 'this would be perfect for a Sirius/OC relationship! Well any Sirius relationship really…. This is my first song-fic so don't bash! Review though, I love review =]**


End file.
